Rock Bottom
by Dana1
Summary: CM Punk's family and friends gather together as Punk hangs onto life. Will John Cena really get away with what he did? *Sequel to When it all Falls Down*
1. One Week Later

Title: Rock Bottom

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: cursing and most likely wrestling violence

Summary: Punk's family and friends gather together as Punk's hangs onto life. Will Cena really get away with what he did? ***Sequel to When it all Falls Down***

Author's note: As the summary says this is a sequel to When it all Falls Down. That is required reading.

Time frame: This starts out a week after When it all Falls Down ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize in this fic from TV or DVD. They are either owned by themselves or the companies who created them.

Michael Cole stood in the back before RAW half listening to Shane McMahon's 'pep talk'. This was the first RAW since the Dayton incident. Everyone was still a little worried about how the fans would react. RAW the previous week was insane as the fans were upset and someone, Cole wasn't sure whom, had posted an update on Punk's condition on Punk's twitter page. The word spread fast and the fans nearly went insane when Heyman walked out with Lesnar.

He really did feel bad about what he had said after Punk got attacked. He had still been mad about Punk yelling at him and hadn't thought that Punk was that hurt. Now he knew Punk had been seriously hurt and that put things even more into perspective.

He looked around backstage for Heyman and Lesnar but didn't see them. Had they been fired as well? Would serve them right he figured. He looked over at Jerry Lawler who also was looking around backstage.

"As some of you may have noticed," Shane said, "Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman have both been fired from the WWE."

Most of the wrestlers applauded that.

"It does mean we need a new competitor for the title match at Survivor Series and since Rey Mysterio Jr. was the last person eliminated, it will be Daniel Bryan vs. Rey Mysterio Jr.."

Cole went back to tuning out Shane and snuck a look at his twitter page. There wasn't anything interesting there so he shut his phone and put it back into his pocket before anyone noticed he was checking his phone.

"Cole and Lawler," Shane said catching Cole's attention again. "We need you to give the fans an update on CM Punk. Nothing has really changed but let them know in case they haven't heard."

Lawler and Cole nodded.

"The rest of the card hasn't been changed." Shane said. "Anyone have any questions?"

There were none and they all left to get ready for RAW.

"Is he going to do this every week," Cole asked Lawler as they walked towards the curtain for their entrances.

"I don't know," Lawler answered truthfully. "Guess we'll find out. As long as he's better then Paul Heyman, we'll be fine."

* * *

Colt Cabana paced the waiting room waiting his turn to visit CM Punk. Punk had been admitted to Good Samaritan Hospital in Dayton Ohio a week ago after repeated blows to the head left him in a coma. The doctors explained that his recent concussion and previous injuries had left his head vulnerable. They were still waiting to perform another surgery on Punk's knee. They were waiting for Punk to wake up. Colt sighed. If he ever woke up that is.

He looked over at his and Punk's trainer and long time friend Ace Steel who was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs texting someone. Ace had just arrived in Dayton the night before and was planning to stay for a couple of days before having to head back to Chicago. Colt and Punk's family were splitting the bills for a rental house, as no one knew how long they would be in Dayton. There were a lot of promoters trying to get Colt to wrestle on their shows but Colt kept saying no but he knew the day would come when he would have to go back on the road. There was a promotion in Dayton called Rockstar Pro Wrestling that he had been talking to. He hadn't received a response yet.

Chez and Chalene entered the waiting room both looking a little lost. Colt walked over to them and gave them both a hug. Ace did the same.

"Hey he's going to make it through this," Colt said, "He's a fighter."

Chez just shook her head. "The doctor isn't sounding very confident about it. He said the brain damage is…" she shook her head unable to finish.

Colt knew what she was talking about. Even if Punk woke up there was no guarantee that he'd be okay. He could wake up but be in a vegetative state. He might not even be able to speak there were other thins but Colt didn't want to think about it. There was also the reality that Punk could die.

"You guys can go in now," Chalene said.

Ace and Colt nodded their thanks and walked through the door and down the hall to the ICU room that Punk was currently in. Ace walked in first followed by Colt. They walked up to Punk and both tried to ignore the bandage that was covering Punk's head and the Ivs attached to Punk's arms. If anything would have woken Punk it would have been the Ivs Colt thought.

Both men sat down in the chairs next to the bed looking at their friend. In the CD player next to Punk's bed played one of H2O's CDs. Colt had spoken to both Lars Fredrickson and Toby Morse who both said they would be in Dayton as soon as they could. Both bands were currently on tour.

Guilty by Association started playing.

_Still the same fellas and we're still all tight_

_Young till we die and ready to fight for what's right_

_As I look back now on that summer vacation I realize_

_I'll always be guilty by association_

Colt shook his head as he turned up the music a little. The song seemed to fit Punk. He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought back the tears. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

Notes: Guilty by Association is a song Punk sang with H2O at a couple of concerts.


	2. Parents

Notes: I don't know the names of Punk's adopted parents so I'm making them up. His mother was just referred to as Chez's mother on the DVD.

"Any luck John," John Cena Sr. said as he entered the room. His son John was just closing his phone.

"No," John replied. "Supposedly no one's looking for any new wrestler. I just tried the MWF. The promoter hung up the phone before I even finished saying my name." He sighed. "I guess I'm not meant to wrestle anymore."

"We could talk to your lawyer again. He seems to think you have a chance of being rehired."

"No I don't," John said as he put his phone in his pocket. "I deserve to be fired."

"Son what happened to Punk was an accident. How were you to know that hitting Punk in the head with a chair would put him in a coma?"

"Yeah," the younger Cena said looking away. "I just don't want to fight it anymore. I received a text from Heyman yesterday saying he and Brock had been fired. He's got the video games and Brock's got UFC. So they aren't worried. I guess I could look in the want ads." John said and walked away.

The older Cena watched him walk away unsure of how to help his son.

* * *

Colt walked out of the ICU area with Ace after spending fifteen minutes visiting with Punk. Since Punk was only allowed two guests at a time, they all tried to keep their visits short. When he entered the waiting room he found Punk's mother standing there.

She walked up to them. "I called the Brooks'." She said. "I know Phil hasn't talked to them in years, I thought they should know. They said they'd be here in a day or two. They didn't even know about anything that's happened to Phil the past few months."

"I'm not surprised," Colt said. "Punk said Mike called him after he won the title at Money in the Bank but that wasn't even a congratulations. He was seeing if he could borrow money," Colt shook his head remembering why Punk and Mike hadn't talked in years.

Colt's phone started ringing. He looked down at the phone and realized it was someone from Rockstar Wrestling. "I need to take this," he said and walked away.

"Hello?"

"Hi Colt?" the voice answered. "This is Michael Goodpaster from Rockstar Wrestling. I got your message and was wondering if you wanted to work on our show on December 7th? I don't know who your opponent is yet but I'll figure it out and let you know. We are glad to hear that you want to work for us."

Colt sighed. "Well I don't know how long I'll be in Dayton and I need to work."

"Oh right. How's Punk doing?"

"He's in a coma," Colt answered. "I need to go. Call me with the details of the show," he said and hung up. It looked like he was going to be in Dayton for longer then he had hoped. Now if only Punk would wake up.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Unwelcome Visitor

Notes: Like every CM Punk out there, I was devastated by the news that John Cena stole CM Punk's Slammy. I demand a recount but until then here's Rock Bottom!

* * *

A man walked up to the nurse's desk at Good Samaritan Hospital.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked without looking up.

"Phil Brooks' room."

"He's in 160," she said. "It's down the hall on the left."

"Thanks," he said and then walked past her.

The nurse looked up and saw his retreating form and wondered why he looked familiar. She shrugged and went back to entering records into the computer. Phil Brooks did get a lot of visitors.

The man walked down the hall and over to room 160.

"Excuse me sir?" Someone asked.

He turned around to see another nurse.

"There are already two visitors in with Mr. Brooks. You'll need to go wait in the waiting room until one of them leaves. I can page you and let you know when it's okay to enter."

"I appreciate that," he said and then followed the signs towards the waiting room. He opened the door, stepped in, and almost turned right back around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Samoa Joe asked getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Look I'm just here to visit Punk," he said quickly. "I was in town and thought I'd drop by."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure pieces of shit like you aren't welcome here. I'm surprised you aren't on some do not allow list."

"Look Joe right?" He asked. Joe scowled and nodded. "I'm just here to see him. I promise I won't do anything to him."

"You mean more then you've already done?" A voice asked from the doorway. They turned to see Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian standing in the doorway.

His shoulders slumped. He should have listened to his dad before he flew to Dayton. "One of you can come with me and make sure nothing happens. What happened a few weeks ago, was an accident."

"How the hell do you accidentally hit a guy in the head hard enough to send him into a coma?" Daniels demanded. "Or do you mean the time you had Paul Heyman hit him with a car."

"Is everything okay in here," a voice asked from the doorway. The four men turned to see the nurse who had directed Cena to the waiting room standing there.

"Yeah everything's fine," Kaz answered glancing at his two friends.

"Sir," the nurse said to John, "you can go in now."

"It's also my turn to go in," Joe said slapping a hand on John's shoulder. John grimaced at the pain that caused. "Don't worry Chris and Frankie. I've got this one."

Cena wasn't sure he felt any better about that. He followed Joe down the hall and to room 160. They entered the room and John barely held back a gasp in surprise. Punk looked…he wasn't even sure he could describe how Punk looked. It wasn't what he had expected.

Joe went over to the bed and peered down at Punk and said something so quietly John didn't hear him. Joe sifted through the CDs next to Punk's bed and put a Bouncing Souls CD in. Ole started playing.

"Sorry man couldn't resist," Joe said with a grin. Cena tried not to grimace at the song.

John took a step towards the bed and the look on Joe's face stopped him dead in his tracks. "What is that music?" He asked.

"It was his theme music from Steel Domain," Joe said with a smirk. "I still remember when they chanted that at ROH shows. Ugh I hope Night Train's not on this CD…" he muttered to himself.

The Bouncing Souls wasn't a group he was familiar with so he didn't know what Joe was talking about.

"He looks…" he stopped. Could he really say terrible? It was true but what if Punk could hear him? Did he care?

"Yeah I know," Joe, said seeming to forget that the other man in the room was the reason Punk was in the hospital bed or at least momentarily.

"I…I…" John said, "I've got to go," he said and left the room. He was uncomfortable with seeing Punk in the bed unmoving and so pale with all those tubes and wires. He had done it. He was the reason Punk was in the hospital. He turned and walked out of the hospital not even to stop to apologize when he had plowed into another vaguely familiar person.

* * *

Notes: I'm still mad at WWE for the crap they pulled at Slammy's tonight but this kind of helped.


	4. Family Heartache

Notes: I think a flashback is in order because the muses aren't co-operating. Stuff from the beginning is from When it all Falls Down.

_Punk went over to where the ring announcer sat and took the mic that he was offered. He stood, leaning on his crutch, to face Michael Cole. Michael Cole's face went white._

_"You have the audacity to ask what did Heyman do to deserve being fired as General Manager? Seriously? Where were you when I got ran over in Chicago?" He demanded. "Because that damn sure seems like a good reason to fire someone! I know because I got fired for lesser things like not wanting to hand over my title! My career is over and you want to know what Heyman did to deserve being fired as General Manager?" He knew he was close to losing it but he didn't care. He had so much pent up anger he had to get it out._

_"Calm down Punk," Lawler said seeing how close Punk was to punching Cole. He actually would have loved to see that happen after everything he went through last year with Cole._

_"I will not calm down!" Punk yelled._

"_Look I'm sorry," Cole said. "You are right! Heyman did deserve to be fired for that."_

_"Punk look out!" King yelled as he threw his headset down._

_Punk swung around with his crutch to catch Cena in midsection. While Punk was yelling he hadn't noticed that Cena had jumped the railing._

_Lawler went to help when Brock Lesnar grabbed him from behind. Cole moved away from both of them not wanting to get caught in the middle of this. Punk and Cena wrestled over the crutch before Cena hit Punk square in the knee. Punk went down hard clutching at his knee with his one free hand, which left him vulnerable for Cena to attack_ _him. He started punching him in the head so Punk covered up his head and then Cena attacked his knee._

_"Here!" Heyman said handing him a chair. He had come down the ramp only a moment before._

_Cena hit Punk in the head. Punk was out._

* * *

In Chicago Laura was watching RAW. Ever since her adopted son had left the WWE, she had been avoiding RAW but there was nothing on. When she heard Cole make that remark she had to hit rewind on her DVR still not believing she heard that right. How could anyone say Heyman didn't deserve it? When she had caught up, she went back to reading.

"Punk look out!"

Her head snapped up quickly wondering what that was about. She looked up in time to see Punk and Cena struggling to get Punk's crutch. Lesnar was holding Lawler back and Cole was nowhere in sight. What had she missed? She wondered as she hit rewind again. Cena had come out of nowhere. Heyman was standing there holding the title and looking smug.

"Come on Phil," she said.

"Laura?" a voice called. She turned around to see her husband Steven standing there. "What are…" he stopped upon seeing what was on TV.

They both grimaced when they saw Cena start punching Punk in the knee and then his head.

"No!" Laura said as she watched Heyman hand Cena the steel chair. Cena hit in the head and Punk went down and didn't move. Suddenly Austin was out there nailing Cena. The camera stayed focused on Punk who still hadn't moved an inch.

Lesnar took off to the back and Lawler bent down to check on Punk.

The medic who had helped Punk before was at Punk's side checking the head. The show went to commercial.

"What the?" Steven exclaimed. "How could they go to commercial?"

Laura was reaching for her phone unsure of whom to call. She searched her phone list until she found a number. The phone rang a couple of times before going to voice mail. She tried a different number.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hello is Bryan Danielson there?"

"Sure. Bryan!" She yelled.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Laura. Phil's mother. I take it you aren't at the show." She said.

"No I'm not. Long story. Why? Hold on," there was silence for a moment. "RAW's on commercial."

"Phil was at the show and I'm not really sure what happened but Cena was attacking him. He hit him in the head with a chair! He wasn't moving when they went to commercial." The show was back on the air and the camera was on Cole and Lawler.

"Earlier tonight CM Punk was attacked by John Cena," Lawler said. "Punk has been taken to the back and we will update you as soon as we hear anything about his condition."

"I'll call you back," she said and promptly hung up. She dialed Punks phone and got no answer. She tried Colt's phone one more time but it went to voice mail. She had to assume he was with Punk though she wondered why he hadn't gone to ringside or had he? She hated the fact that RAW had gone to a commercial break.

It was a nerve-wracking half hour before they finally heard anything.

"Mom? Dad?" A voice called from the doorway.

Laura and Steven hurried into the other room to find Chez standing there looking very pale. "Paul Levesque just called me. Phil's at the hospital. He said we might want to get there as soon as possible. He said the backstage physician didn't think it was good."

DDD

The whole family drove all the way to Dayton, as they could not find airfare that would get them to Dayton any faster. Hunter had called when they were about 2 hours outside of Dayton and put the doctor on.

"I would really like to tell you this in person because I know you are driving but I thought you should know. Phil's head injury is very serious. He has yet to wake up and is not reacting to any stimuli," the doctor sighed, "He is in a coma."

It was a quiet drive as they tried to get to their son and brother as soon as possible. Wasn't it just last week that they were celebrating the fact that Heyman wasn't champ? How could everything just go so wrong?

The last couple of months had been awful for Punk and now this.

"No matter what happens," Laura said turning around to face Chez and Charlie who were in the car with her and Steven. Chalene and Cassie were following in a separate car. "We will be there for Phil. He's going to need us."

Charlie and Chez nodded their agreement.

Chez was lost in her own thoughts the rest of the drive. Phil had been her best friend for years and he was like a brother to her. She didn't know what she would do if they lost him. She didn't know what any of her family would do. He was just as much a part of the family as she was.

His last name was Brooks but in name only. He was her brother in every way that counted.

She closed her eyes not wanting to think about the fact that Phil was in a coma. She opened her eyes and saw a sign saying that they had just entered Ohio. They were getting closer. She hoped they would get there a lot faster.

* * *

Notes: and you know pretty much what happens from there.


	5. Coming Out of the Woodworks

Notes: I actually like Switchfoot and have seen them in concert at least twice. It just didn't seem like a group that Punk would listen to. I blame the radio last night. Mara is owned by Laurel and she helped write part of this chapter. Lyrics in song owned by the bands.

* * *

Mara looked up from her computer as a bag of Lindor truffles and a 1.5 liter root beer was set beside her, Pulling her ear buds out she looked up at one of the NXT superstars. "Can I help you Hero" she smirked then calmed when she saw his face. "Chris, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head "Mara I need you and Seth to head to Dayton, Phil's been injured. They are calling for his friends"

"Punk's hurt," she gasped, "what happened?" Had she been that out of the loop that she missed it?

"Colt called me to say that Cena hit Punk in the head with a steel chair and Punk's in a coma. I don't know why we are just finding out about this now," Chris said obviously pissed. "Colt thought WWE would have told us and that's why he didn't call."

"Like WWE wants to let everyone know that Cena hurt Punk again," Mara said as she unplugged her laptop and shoved it into her laptop case. She looked up at Chris anger flashing through her eyes "Vince doesn't want his golden boy to get in trouble. He hates it that the fans care more for Punk..." she took a deep breath, "Do I need to get the tickets or am I letting Seth drive this time."

"I'm coming too," Hero said. "I spoke to Dusty and he told us we can take off as much time as we need. He told me that Seth's title would be safe while we're gone. But WWE isn't paying for our airfare so it's up to you and Seth because I don't care either way I just want to get there."

"Dusty said you were looking for me," Seth Rollins said walking up to them. "What's up?"

"Punk's in a hospital in Dayton. It's bad Seth. They are calling all of his friends to come see him just in case."

"What? When?"

"Almost two weeks ago. I don't know why we didn't hear sooner. Colt called me and said he thought WWE would tell us. But WWE…"

"WWE didn't want us to know that Cena hurt Punk again this time with a steel chair. Bondye modi crackwhore regrèt, pitit gason yon femèl chen."

Seth just shook his head having no clue what she said and could only guess that it was cussing from the one word he did understand. People who knew Mara were used to her cursing in other languages. "So how we getting there?"

"We were just talking about that," Chris said. "We either need to get plane tickets which the WWE won't be paying for or make the long drive up to Dayton. It'll be about a 16 hour drive if we drove the without stopping."

"Guess it would be good of a time as any to cash in some frequent flyer miles," Seth said.

"Thank God we travel so much," Chris said trying to joke but it fell flat.

"Why don't you guys get your bags and I'll bring my car up." They hurried to do so. Mara took her phone out and dialed a number she still knew from memory. The phone rang a few times before she got voice mail. "Colt Cabana you better have a good reason for not calling me and telling me Punk's hurt!"

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Mara looked at the other men before silently slipping into Phil's room. She couldn't believe it when she entered the room and heard Switchfoot's This is Your Life playing. Who would put that music on? She wondered. She hit stop and took the CD out. She thought of throwing the CD in the garbage but instead put it in its case and hid it. She grabbed another CD at random and inserted it.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed. She picked up one of Punk's wrists and fingered the scars that were still present. They were a little harder to see because of the tattoos that were hiding them but she knew they were there. She still remembered that day. She had gone with Julio to the hospital to make sure Punk was okay after the New Church sliced into one of his wrists with scissors. Why Punk and Julio Dinero started working with Mitchell after that was beyond her. She liked them leaving Raven but why they joined a man that caused them all such pain she could never understand.

She listened to the music playing on the CD player. The song playing was very familiar to the young woman; it was one they had many discussions over. Avenged sevenfold was one band she could never get into their music just like he couldn't stand her obsession with Brent Smith and Shinedown. "I put all your books on the top shelf,  
Even the one with the four leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures off the wall  
and wrapped them in a news paper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century,  
and now I can barely breathe

She whispered along to the lyrics as they started playing "Your words still serenade me,  
your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody.  
Oh, it's killing me  
You know I can barely breathe" she leaned over and kissed his forehead "Don't leave Punk, you're still needed here

She didn't know how long she sat there but she finally tuned back into reality and heard the chorus of the song playing. "Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear that no one will cry at my funeral." She stood up and looked at the man on the bed. "Don't make us swear that Phil. I think your family and friends will flood the church if you leave

"Miss," a voice said from the doorway. She turned around to see a nurse standing there. "We like to keep the visits short for Mr. Brooks as we only allow two visitors in at a time."

"Oh," Mara said as she stood up. "Sorry I guess I lost track of the time. She squeezed Punk's hand before she left the room. She walked to the waiting room the nurse had pointed to and found Colt, Joe, Daniels, and Kaz sitting there. "Okay who put the Switchfoot CD in?" She asked.

Joe, Daniels, and Kaz all pointed at Colt who just gave her an innocent look.

"Colt, Dear I love you but I got into this discussion with Julio about Switchfoot. If you play it again I'm taking a kendo stick and shoving it up your ass." She turned away as a voice echoed though the waiting room.

"Kinky. Sounds like my kinda girl" Raven said not seeing the female until she turns around and the kinda chubby little girl he remembered from the Asylum was still a little heavier than what WWE liked but he could see the intellect and smart ass light in her eyes. "Oh not you again."

"Hello to you too Raven."

"I guess everyone's coming out of the woodworks," Daniels said as he got up. "I'm going to get a coffee he said and left the room. Kaz followed him.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Raven said to Mara as he sat down in a waiting room chair.

"I always thought the next time I'd see you in a hospital was because you OD'd."

"That's cold Mara. But not wrong," he said as he glanced at her. "You look good."

"You mean I look skinny. You can be truthful. I was a fat chick back during the asylum days. I honestly didn't think I'd see you here."

"I respect Punk. What happened almost 5 years ago is forgotten. He became a huge star and then…" Raven shook his head. "Still can't believe they didn't fire Cena when Heyman ran him over. Who is running that fucking company?"

"Shane's running RAW I heard," Chris said as he and Seth came back into the room. "First thing he did was fire Cena, Heyman, Lesnar and no one would tell anyone in NXT why. Said it's not really any of our business on why WWE does what they do." He became solemn. "How are you holding up Colt?"

The older man sighed. "Not well. I'm still kicking myself for not going to RAW with Punk. He said he wanted to do this on his own and I had to meet with some people in Hollywood. If I had gone to the show I could have protected him."

"Cena had a vendetta against Punk," Joe said. He had been sitting in the corner quietly listening to everyone else talk. "I've been watching the stuff on youtube and Cena was after Punk. If it hadn't happened then it probably would have happened another time. I just want to get my hands on Cena. Would have tonight if that nurse hadn't come in." He cracked his knuckles. "If he even thinks about coming here again, I'll make him sorry."

Several people added their agreements. They then sat down and caught up with each other. Most of them hadn't seen each other in years and there was a lot of catching up to be done.

* * *

Notes: As Daniels said, lots of people coming out of the woodworks in this story. Translation of Mara's cursing would really up the rating if I defined it. It's Welsh and not a pretty thing that Mara called Cena.


End file.
